


Muggle

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Is this just fantasy? [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Gryffindor Naruto, Muggle-born Sakura, Pureblood Sasuke, Ravenclaw Sakura, Slytherin Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Pure-blood Sasuke falls in love with an eccentric muggle-born with pink hair.





	Muggle

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of unrelated Sasusaku fics I'm writting for the "Is this just fantasy?" list in LoveToKnow.com

Sakura was a muggleborn Ravenclaw with bright, green eyes and weird pink hair that couldn’t look at you in the eyes when Naruto introduced her to you in your first year at Hogwarts.

She was too small on her robes, had an awkward hold on her wand and had the worsts grades on DADA class. She was great at herbology and potions, though, and she had the biggest smile you’d ever seen on anyone besides Naruto.

Your housemates at Slytherin called her mudblood and for a long time, you were ashamed of her.

You were ashamed of the way she was a little scared of house elves, you were ashamed at the distrustful look she sometimes gave to her broom on flying class, you were ashamed that she couldn’t master simple charms on the first try like you and even Naruto did.

But the blond loved her and you loved her too.

Naruto and you had been friends since before you could remember, because your moms loved eachother with passion and they would never let something as petty as house dynamics break their friendship.

Uchihas were always Slytherin, they were powerful, possessive, over achievers and dead set on family traditions.

Uzumakis were always Gryffindor, they had the will of fire carved on their spirit, they were brave, caring and had the biggest hearts on the whole world.

But apparently for their mothers, Uchihas and Uzumakis would also always be friends. No matter what.

So when the blond dragged the little pinkette by her wrist to you on your third day at school and told you “This is Sakura-chan, she’s our new friend.” You said nothing and they took your silence as an agreement.

In a way it was, because you rarely denied your best friend’s wishes, you just called him stupid, afterwards, when she wasn’t there.

You shared a lot of classes with her, because the school learned fast that Ravenclaws and Slytherins worked well together.

She knew every spell by heart, and her eyes always sparkled with awe at any new thing she learnt.

She used to write with cute ink pens that had funny looking cats and dogs at the bottom of them, you’ve never seen a pen before you met her and you wanted to hold them so badly, you wanted to get ink on your hands like she did sometimes.

But you never asked her about them, Naruto did.

“Sakura-chan” he said one day in the library while you did your assignments together. In that annoying tone he used to had when he talked to her, all open eyes and curiosity, “What are you writing with?”

Sakura was writing with a pink plastic pen that day, one of the cute ones, with a cartoonish sheep face at the bottom of it. You loved that pen.

“Oh, this?” She asked. “It’s just a pen, I can’t get used to quills.” She smiled, sheepishly blushing at you, like she was ashamed of showing her muggle roots near you, because she knew that you were Uchiha, a pureblood.

You wanted, more than anything, for her to be proud of her little trinkets, of her pens and her plastic mug always filled with green tea that she carried to classes everyday. Of her mp3 player that had music you’ve never heard on your life but made you think of her and her pink hair and brilliant smile.

You never told her, you never did much of anything.

One of your housemates smashed her pens on the ground once, because he didn’t want muggle crap on his school or something like that.

Naruto punched him in the face, she cried because she was always crying at that age. You did nothing.

For Christmas she gave you a Polaroid camera, it worked on something called batteries and the photos it took didn’t move, you gave her nothing but you used to sneak photos of her when she wasn’t aware.

You fell in love with static photos of a little girl with pink hair. Ink on her hands, sparkles on green eyes, and robes that never fit quite well enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
